1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor component including a plurality of multilayer ceramic capacitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitor component including a plurality of laminate capacitors for various purposes is known, such as to increase capacitance. As such a capacitor component, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-43947 describes a capacitor component with a structure in which a second multilayer capacitor is stacked on a first multilayer capacitor, and the first multilayer capacitor is mounted on a mounting board.
Unfortunately, the capacitor component described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-43947 has a structure in which the second multilayer capacitor is stacked on the first multilayer capacitor while being aligned with the first multilayer capacitor in a stacking direction, so that manufacture thereof is difficult, and there are restrictions on the size of the first multilayer capacitor and the second multilayer capacitor, being required to be substantially identical to each other.